Marisa Stole the Precious Thing!
by UdongeinTheSmartRabbit
Summary: Based on the song 'Marisa stole the precious thing'. Kehidupan Alice yang selayaknya seperti gadis remaja biasa berubah disebuah malam yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang pencuri ulung bernama Marisa. RnR?


**Konbanwa, chappy wa koko ni iru yo! Ohisashiburi ne. Ogenki desu ka Minasama?  
>Chappy ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada sahabat sahabat Chappy yang gak bisa disebutin satu-satu, yang telah memberikan motivasi dan dukungan sehingga chappy dapat kembali menulis fanfict setelah cukup lama vakum. Kali ini chappy mencoba untuk merambah fandom selain Bleach. Tidak dibuat xover seperti biasanya karena Chappy ingin membuat fandom utuh. Lalu chappy sendiri ingin turut ambil bagian dalam meramaikan fanfict Touhou Indonesia yang kelewat sepi. Yap tanpa memperpanjang kata pembuka marilah sama-sama kita simak fanfict terbaru ini.<strong>

**'Marisa Stole the precious thing'  
>Disclaimer <strong>©** ZUN yang telah menciptakan Touhou setahun setelah saya lahir. Jadi gak mungkin chappy yang punya, hehe  
>This Fanfict <strong>©** Chappythesmartrabbit  
>Ratting: T<strong>

**Summary: Based on the song 'Marisa stole the precious thing'. Kehidupan Alice yang selayaknya seperti gadis remaja biasa berubah disebuah malam yang mempertemukannya dengan seorang pencuri ulung bernama Marisa. RnR?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Alice's pov<p>

pagi, salam kenal namaku Alice Margatroid. Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa pencinta boneka yang masih berstatus sebagai pelajar Touhou private school. Aku tinggal disebuah kota bernama Gensokyo, kota yang rata-rata diisi oleh pelajar wanita. Gensokyo memang kota yang dikhususkan untuk sekolah-sekolah khusus untuk pelajar wanita, jadi jangan bingung jika kalian datang kesini dan hampir tidak menemukan satu pria pun.

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Orang tuaku sempat menghubungiku seperti biasanya setiap pagi. Oh yah sedikit informasi setiap pelajar yang tinggal di kota ini harus hidup terpisah dari keluarganya.  
>Aku menghidupkan layar Televisiku, sekedar ingin melihat berita pagi ini. Aku memandangi layar TV dengan tatapan setengah mengantuk dan mengunyah roti selai yang disediakan diatas piring porselen dengan motif bunga dipinggirnya. Berita yang paling hebohnya mengisi seluruh acara berita di stasiun TV manapun, membosankan. Sudah satu bulan terakhir ini berita tentang seorang pencuri ulung yang membuat seluruh pihak kepolisian diseluruh dunia kocar-kacir akibat kasus pencurian benda benda eksotis yang tak ternilai harganya. Dunia? Yah ajaib sang pencuri mampu beraksi diseluruh penjuru dunia dalam waktu yang singkat, anehnya tidak ada satupun pihak kepolisian dunia yang berhasil mengamankan benda yang diincar olehnya dan menangkap sang pencuri. Bukan urusanku sih sebenarnya, toh tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa kumiliki. Kalaupun ada itu adalah boneka-boneka kayu yang tersusun rapi dikamarku dan sahabat-sahabatku.<br>Ah sudah pukul setengah delapan pagi, aku harus cepat-cepat berangkat. Kutekan tombol remot televisi dan meraih tas sekolahku. Lalu bergegas meninggalkan asrama.

Cuaca pagi yang berawan menemani perjalananku menuju Touhou private high school. Setelah berjalan 10 menit akhirnya aku sampai juga . Didepan gerbang aku langsung bertemu dengan gadis berambut coklat dengan pita merah dibelakangnya, Reimu Hakurei Salah satu sahabatku disekolah.

"Ohayou Alice" sapanya ramah seperti biasanya. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum lesu. Reimu sepertinya sudah terbiasa melihat wajah lesuku disetiap pagi. Seakan aku adalah seorang gadis yang hidup tanpa motivasi.  
>"sudah mengerjakan Pr kimia, Reimu?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan, Reimu berpikir sejenak sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya didagu. "Sudah sih, tapi aku ingin melihat punyamu juga. Cuma mau memastikan jawabannya boleh kan?" pintanya. Aku mengangguk tanda membolehkan.<p>

Tanpa terasa karena perbincangan santai kami, kami tak sadar bahwa kami berdua sudah sampai didepan kelas. Aku langsung melihat beberapa wajah familiar bagiku yang sudah ada didalam kelas, gadis berambut kuning yang mengenakan tudung putih dikepalanya langsung menghampiriku dan Reimu. Gadis itu salah satu teman sekelasku, namanya Flandre Scarlet. Reimu langsung menyapanya dengan sedikit linglung. "kau mau melihat PR ku lagi" Tanya Reimu sambil ber-sweatdrop melihat cengiran Flandre. "TENTU!" jawab gadis mungil itu singkat dan jelas. Reimu dengan ikhlasnya memberikan buku Pr nya kepada Flandre, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelucuan seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bahwa keseharianku yang normal dan berharga ini akan berubah tidak lama ini. Yah aku sendiri bingung, apakah aku rela jika keseharian biasaku ini direnggut oleh kamisama dan membuat hidupku jauh lebih repot. Apakah ini karena aku sudah terlalu lama hidup dengan jalan yang normal tanpa ada masalah berarti?. Entahlah, bagiku satu hal yang kuinginkan hanya.. Apa yang terjadi terjadilah. Itulah suratan dari Kamisama..

Alice? Alice

sebuah suara sukses membuyarkan lamunan singkatku. Reimu memperhatikanku dengan seksama sembari menempelkan punggung tangannya ke keningku.  
>"heh? Reimu? Doushita?" tanyaku kebingungan.<br>"tidak seperti kau yang biasanya? Ermm, kau tiba-tiba melongo entah kemana saat Aku barusan memberikan buku Pr ku ke.." penjelasan Reimu terputus ketika seorang guru memasuki ruangan kelas, tanda jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Bu Eirin, wanita berambut putih yang mengenakan topi yang lebih mirip perawat dirumah-rumah sakit umumnya. Seluruh siswi langsung mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Posisi duduku berdekatan dengan jendela. Memberikanku akses untuk lebih mudah melihat keluar, kebetulan Reimu juga duduk didepanku. Benar-benar posisi duduk yang nyaman.  
>Bu Eirin langsung mengabsen para siswi satu persatu tanpa banyak perintah. Karena absenku berada pada nomor urut awal jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir untung melamun saat absen dibacakan.<br>"Baiklah, kalian tidak lupa soal tugas yang kemarin diberikan kan?" pertanyaan itu sentak membuat seluruh murid mengeluarkan buku PR mereka diatas meja. Lalu satu persatu buku dioper kedepan. Karena aku duduk paling belakang jadi aku tak perlu menanti operan dari siapapun.

Kelas yang nyaman..  
>Hidup yang tentram..<br>Teman-teman yang menyenangkan..  
>Hidup yang terasa sempurna..<p>

Aku menerawang menatap awan yang berarak kearah hulu, seperti akan hujan sore ini. Sesekali aku memperhatikan papan tulis dan mendengarkan pelajaran kimi yang diterangkan bu Eirin. Lumayan mengerti gumamku.  
>Jam pelajaran berakhir waktunya istirahat, beberapa murid menyatukan bangku masing-masing. Sama sepertiku, teman makan siangku seperti biasa Reimu, Flandre dan kakaknya Remillia, Patchouli, dan Reisen. Yang mengawali pembicaraan adalah Remillia.<br>"kalian sudah dengar kalau malam ini akan ada acara lelang besar-besaran belum?".  
>Patchouli dengan tenang menjawab "aku yang memberitahumu kan?" pernyataan Patchouli yang membuat Remillia tertohok.<br>"kira-kira pencuri yang akhir-akhir ini dibicarakan muncul tidak yah" Reisen langsung antusias terhadap pembicaraan ini, Reimu ber sweatdrop ria.  
>" 99% sih iya" jawab reimu.<br>"1% lagi?" tanya Reisen balik. Reimu mendengus pelan sehabis menyeruput teh hijau kesukaannya.  
>"1% lagi itu kehendak kamisama, tapi pastilah dia akan beraksi. Barang yang dilelang nanti malam itu harganya ratusan juta Yen lho" jawab Reimu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kehidung Reisen. Remillia tertawa lantang sehabis mendengar teori yang dikemukakan Reimu.<br>"menarik juga, tapi kali ini kudengar pasukan keamanannya dipegang oleh S. lho..ES WE A TE" terang Remillia agak berlebihan. Aku hanya bisa nyengir mendengar pembicaraan absurd ini.

Jam sekolah usai, para murid bergegas untuk cepat pulang. Mungkin ingin melihat acara kesukaan mereka di televisi. Sore itu Remillia mengajak Reimu dan yang lainnya untuk pergi ke game center, katanya ada game arcade baru. Aku menolak ajakan mereka untuk ikut karena selain tidak berbakat dalam game aku juga punya urusan lain sore ini, jemuranku belum kuangkat dan aku khawatir kalau tiba-tiba hujan turun.  
>Benar, sesasampainya di asrama gerimis kasar mulai menyerbuku. Secepatnya ku angkat jemuranku dan membawanya masuk ke kamar asramaku.<br>Hujan begitu deras sampai malam hari, asrama terasa hening karena para siswi pasti lebih memilih bersembunyi dibalik selimut dibanding begadang pada malam minggu biasanya.

11:34 PM  
>deru serine terdengar dari arah pusat kota, sesekali terdengar suara letusan senjata. Tampaknya hal itu benar-benar terjadi, yang dikatakan Reimu benar. Hmmm.. Apa kira-kira pencurinya sukses lagi yah?. Pikiranku teralih keluar jendela. Badai besar diiringi hujan lebat, hanya gadis abnormal yang mau membuka jendela dalam situasi seperti ini. Itulah aku..<br>Tanpa pikir panjang kubuka jendela dan melangkah keberanda luar. Kurentangkan tanganku dan tertawa lepas. Dalam sekejap tubuhku langsung basah kuyup, tapi aku tak peduli.  
>Saat sedang asyiknya tertawa tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gemersik semak semak dibawah beranda asramaku. Dan saat aku mencoba menengok memastikan ada apa dibawah sana. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menerjang tubuhku dan sukses menghimpitku, sebuah tangan basah yang tampaknya penuh luka membekap mulutku. Dan saat aku memastikan apa yang menghimpitku. Aku tak sengaja menatap wajah seorang gadis yang sebaya denganku yang meliki rambut blode. Dari raut wajahnya ia tampak kesakitan dan menahannya. Tiba-tiba ia mengancamku dengan menodongkan sebuah benda aneh yang dalam pengelihatan samarku berbentuk segi 6 dan berwarna kecoklatan.<p>

"Jangan berteriak dan kau aman" perintahnya dengan napas terputus-putus, lalu tak lama gadis itupun ambruk. Aku hanya bisa terbengong dan belum mampu mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan. Akupun berusaha bangkit dan sejenak memandangi tubuh gadis berpakaian ala penyihir dalam acara cosplay yang penuh luka tersebut. Seulas senyuman secara tak sadar terukir diwajahku. Inikah awal tantangan hidupku?.

**~TBC~**

**Chappy:**** fuh akhirnya selesai juga nulis fanfict ini…**

**Alice: ****Kenapa aku yang jadi pemeran utamanya?**

**Chappy: *look at Alice* masih nanya lagi, kan yang jadi model PV nya kan kamu**

**Reimu:**** *mojok di pojokan sambil baca mantra* kenapa bukan aku**

**Chappy: (ini pemainnya kok pada gak syukur yah) kamu udah jadi pemeran utama di game. Jadi bagi-bagilah**

**Reimu: Gakkk! Gakk terima! (lempar spell card ke author)**

**Chappy: (terkapar mengenaskan)**

**Flandre: kyaa, akhirnya aku nongol…**

**Chappy: hehehe, iya Flan-chan. Karena kamu jarang muncul di game jadi aku munculin kamu (meluk Flandre)**

**Remilia: *tending author jauh-jauh* heh! Kenapa gw bias sekelas sama Flandre! Gw lebih tua dari dia dasar author gaje!**

**Chappy: oh iya iya, ah buat aja kalau dirimu tinggal kelas**

**(dan author langsung mendapat serangan instant death dari Remillia dan Reimu (?) )**

**Patchouli+Reisen; kenapa kami Cuma kebagian dialog sedikiitt~~~ (madesu mode)**

**Chappy: huaaa, kenapa semua pada protes sih! Udah syukur kalian ditampilin!**

**Eirin: (panah author) Gw juga Cuma jadi karakter figuran!**

**cHAPPY: ah Eirin-san (tampang horror) di chapter berikutnya pasti ntar dibanyakin**

**Eirin: eh? Beneran! Baiklah kalau begitu gw gak jadi protes (kembali kebalik layar)**

Chappy:** pheww, satu ancaman selesai**

**Reimu+Remillia+Reisen+Patchouli: LALU KAMIIIIII!**

**Chappy: akkkhhhhh kalian semua! Oke oke chapter selanjutnya gw banyakin juga porsi nongolnya *Teriakan frustasi***

**Marisa: (tiba-tiba nongol dengan badan penuh perban) Authorr! Teganya dirimu gak make stuntman! Lihat perbuatanmu!**

**Chappy:mumi? Eh…Marisa-san?**

**Alice: *nahan ngakak***

**Marisa: tanggung semua biaya perawatannya! Kalau tidak aku dan semua pemain akan mogok kerja.**

**Remillia: Napa kami dibawa-bawa?**

**Patchouli: Kami? Lo aja kali…**

**Remillia: *deathglare patchouli**

**Chappy: ughh! Bisa-bisa gw gak bakalan update nih fanfict kalau semua pada protes, ya udah lihat aja di chapter selanjutnya! Ok ok! Sana kalian semua hush hush…**

**ALL: *timpuk chappy dengan hujan Danmaku***

**Reimu: berhubung author udah tepar karena serangan kami, jadi saya sebagai pemeran utama Touhou akan menutup Fanfict ini, sebelumnya mohon dibaca dan di Review, correct yes, Flame NO!**


End file.
